The use of nanowires in single-photon detectors is an emerging field of research. In many traditional nanowire-based detectors, one or more nanowires is positioned on a substrate toward which light is directed. As light is directed toward the nanowire(s), individual photons can couple with the nanowire(s) upon contact, producing a detectable signal. Often, such devices are designed to interact with a very small amount of light (e.g., single photons). In many cases, the nanowires within traditional nanowire-based detectors cover relatively small areas. The small active area of the detector can limit the extent to which incoming light can couple with the nanowire(s) of the detector, as many incoming photons are passed through or reflected by the substrate and the nanowire without interacting with the nanowire(s). While the active area of the detector could be increased by extending the length of the nanowire(s), extended nanowire lengths can lead to decreased detection speeds, as lengthening the nanowire increases the electrical inductance, all other factors being equal. Therefore, fast detection of light using traditional nanowire-based detectors can be challenging and inefficient.
Accordingly, improved compositions and methods are needed.